2-Haloacetanilide herbicides, especially alachlor, are very useful for controlling weeds in the presence of growing crops, especially sorghum. Application of these herbicides to crop plants at rates necessary to kill or stunt weeds, however, may injure the crop plant slowing growth and development. Accordingly, a safening agent consisting of a chemical compound that could be used to treat either the seed of the crop plant, the crop plant locus, or the crop plant itself, such that a reduction of injury due to application of the herbicide without a corresponding reduction of herbicidal action on the weed, would be quite beneficial.